Nothing Survives
by Spirit of Place
Summary: During the Season 3 episode 'Pretense' Skaara and Klorel are put to triad to determine priority over the body. What if Klorel attempted to get himself out of the situation on his own? What happens to Skaara, who's along for the ride?


"Nothing of the host survives," Zipacna said once again.

Deep within, Skaara could feel the demon possessing his body seethe. Anger and frustration swept through his body, burning and stinging like the winds of the sandstorms back on Abydos. Skaara, suppressed by this demon for so long, was secretly astonished that they now shared an emotion beyond mutual disgust. The fury being projected by the Goa'uld inside of him amplified in Skaara's own outrage to present itself in the clenching of his fist and the slight tightening of his face.

The device attached to Skaara's chest glowed a serene blue color indicating that it was indeed Skaara in control of the physical body they both shared, but it did not stop the Goa'uld from making its presence known. It kept sending wave after wave of feeling and opinion through his body, which only spurred Skaara to greater fervor in his protests against this injustice. Now, as the argument in this triad turned towards a different topic, Skaara felt a strange pressure building up inside his mind. It grew and expanded until he was unable to think straight. The argument continued around him but Skaara's mind was stuck on the last words the Goa'uld had spoken. _Nothing of the host survives._ Spurred on by this unusual, but not impotent, feeling, Skaara opened his mouth and said, "I do survive."

Zipacna glanced sidelong at Skaara, the corner of his mouth curling into a derisive sneer.

Skaara felt very small all of sudden, standing there, professing the validity of his existence in his thickly accented English. Everyone around him had full command of the language, but it was something that Skaara had always struggled to pick up from Daniel Jackson. He felt sick amusement curl up from within and gritted his teeth against it. "If nothing of the host survives," Skaara forged on, "then I would not be able to speak for myself." With the final syllable, Skaara tightened his grip on the railing in front of him and pushed himself up to meet Zipacna's gaze.

Zipacna shook his head with a cruel, condescending smile. "What remains after a Goa'uld takes a host is nothing more than a shadow of what once was." Zipacna turned his attention to the Tollan presiding over the Triad. "Klorel is very young, and he has not had this host for very long; therefore the shadow is a very convincing one, but it is still nothing more."

O'Neill shot up from his table and exclaimed, "That's bullshit!" Out of the corner of his eye, Skaara could see Daniel put a hand on O'Neill's arm and pull him down. Encouraged by Daniel's silent support, Skaara continued on in confidence, "If I were a shadow, I would not be able to feel such anger at being enslaved."

All eyes turned to him.

"If I were a shadow, I would not be able to weep for my sister, who is also forced to serve as a host. If I were a shadow, I would not be able to say that I would rather die than become what he claims I already am."

Zipacna glared at Skaara. The bob of his Adam's apple was the only outward indication that Skaara was nervous, but inside, his stomach was clenched in fear. Zipacna opened his mouth very slowly, thinking rapidly, even as he made to respond. "Those are very pretty words," Zipacna jeered, "but they hold no meaning."

Skaara frowned and made to argue, but a sharp lance pierced through his brain. Skaara gasped and bent forward, clutching his head with his hands. It was like someone had jammed a hot metal poker into his skull, allowing the fierce heat to sear his mind. The pain continued to mount until Skaara's knees buckled and he fell to a heap on the floor. In his incoherency, Skaara pulled on fistfuls of carefully waxed hair, causing the internal pain to reach the external. Skaara's lungs were afire but he was not screaming. His teeth ground together and his lips pulled back in pain, but there was not sound. When the torture finally began to subside, Skaara allowed a whimper to escape from between his lips. His head ached and throbbed like someone had torn apart his brain and then squeezed it all back together. He was dimly aware of voices sounding all around him: the hushed concern of Daniel, the loud outrage of O'Neill, and the mild disregard of Zipacna. Another came slipping in between the voices of the people around him. It was not a voice, exactly, but a presence that slid over his consciousness like a firm, but soothing hand sliding over his skin.

"The other wishes to speak," came the soft, lilting voice.

Daniel's voice swam up and said, "Are you sure?"

Slowly, as Skaara became more aware, he felt the slight pressure of a hand against his forehead. "The other is insistent," the soft voice said again from above, "but Skaara's mind is strong now that he has regained control."

"Tell that slimy snake-"

That was O'Neill, leaping to Skaara's defense, but he was cut off quickly. Then Daniel spoke. "Go on, Lya," he said softly.

"The other must be allowed to speak," Lya said. "Skaara needs to let him speak."

Suddenly, Skaara's world lit up as someone else opened his eyes. He could see Daniel's worried face but he could not utter a word of assurance. Then, someone else shot Skaara's hand into the air, catching on Daniel's shoulder and sending him flying off to the side. Skaara felt himself move and struggle to rise into a sitting position. He saw O'Neill look at him with hatred in his eyes. Zipacna came forward and wrapped one of his large hands around Skaara's upper arm. Skaara cried out inside and tried to rip his arm free but he was no longer in control.

He heard his voice growl and bark, "Rin'tel'noc!"(Get off of me!) Finally his arm came free of Zipacna's grip as the demon stood on his own. The swell of disgust that had been rising in the Goa'uld was replaced relief now that Zipacna was no longer touching him. Skaara felt himself stand and smooth his hands over the expensive robes covering his body. Skaara thought the robes were too stiff and itchy, not nearly as comfortable as his own clothes. And it was obvious to Skaara that they were not doing much for the demon right now because he was absolutely livid. Curiously, that was not the only emotion Skaara was picking up from his captor. He seemed restless, the kind of restless that always made Skaara pick at the loose threads on his clothes, and the only reason the Goa'uld was not fidgeting was the simple fact that such an action would be beneath him. He was also sensing a tiny amount of apprehension but could not identify the source.

"I am not feeling well," the Goa'uld said in its own voice. "I request that I be given time to rest."

The High Chancellor, Travell, bowed her head once and said, "We will break and reconvene shortly."

"Forgive me," the demon said, "but I must also speak with my archon in private."

Once more, all eyes turned toward Skaara, but now they were seeing the demon controlling his body. Daniel and O'Neill looked curious and worried respectively and Zipacna was glaring at him with suspicion. A muscle in Travell's eyebrow twitched but she showed no other reaction. Finally she said, "We will reconvene after the evening meal."

"Excuse me, Your Eminence," Daniel Jackson interrupted quickly, "but if Klorel is allowed to consult with his archon, then I insist that we be allowed to talk with Skaara."

Klorel clenched his jaw tightly but did not turn to face the humans. He continued to stare at the wall fixture above Travell's shoulder while she nodded her head and allowed the humans access to their seeker after Klorel and rested and spoken to Zipacna. Travell moved her hand across the console in front of her and the doors opened behind him. A second later the guards assigned to watch Klorel and Skaara appeared at his elbow.

Although the Tollans afforded him far more courtesy than any other species in this galaxy was likely to, they were not complete idiots. They gave him his privacy but they also insisted on escorting him to and from his private rooms. The same Tollan guards were placed outside of the doors at all times, although Klorel suspected that they served to protect him from the humans as much as to prevent him from escaping.

However, Zipacna's presence on this planet did not say much for the Tollan's common sense. Zipacna had not said anything beyond a brief, cursory plan of attack for the Triad but Klorel knew his father would not have sent Zipacna here just to argue for his son's release. There were better, more eloquent servants at Apophis's command that would've been better choices than Zipacna. No, Apophis had a plan for the Tollans that Zipacna was here to execute and that did not sit well with Klorel.

The Tollan guards stopped and turned towards Klorel, bowing slightly as the force field securing his room opened. Klorel paused and also turned. Zipacna stood behind him with his arms behind his back and a stupid grin on his face. Klorel's already tight expression hardened as he glared at Zipacna. The grin fell from Zipacna's lips and he inclined his head slightly before saying, "I will return shortly." With that, Zipacna continued to walk down the hall.

Klorel did not offer the guards anymore signs of recognition; he merely entered his room and stood stock still as the force field returned across the entry way. As soon as it was secure an uncontrollable fury swept over Klorel. Snarling, he seized the strange golden plant on the table by the door and hurled against the wall. It flew across the room, cracking on the solid wall on the other side before falling into the water below. In his rage, Klorel briefly considered tossing the plant on the other side of the entry as well but his temper was already cooling so he left it be, choosing instead to stare intently into the pool of water in his room.

Zipacna was not here to argue for Klorel's safe return, of that he was certain. The Tollan were too advanced to be allowed to continue on as they have. Taking Tollana out would leave Apophis in a very comfortable place, having accomplished something that Heru-ur had been unable to. With so much at risk with this maneuver, Klorel's triad was just a convenient ruse to gain unquestioned access to the planet and, although Klorel and Zipacna were sequestered as a result of triad, the Serpent Guard that Zipacna brought with him were free to move about the planet uninhibited. They were probably not enjoying the scenery with their freedom. No, it was more likely that they were carrying out the plan and Zipacna was giving them plenty of time to do it.

Klorel swore viciously and slammed his fist down on the low wall before him. When he had been informed of his impending triad, Klorel requested a message be sent to his father. He had not expected Apophis to come himself and had even been secretly pleased when one of his father's most trusted servants came to argue for him. Zipacna's other obligations were of little consequence next to his triad but now it was becoming obvious that Zipacna did not care about the outcome of the triad. That was… unexpected.

Shaking his head, Klorel padded across the room and settled into one of the chairs before reaching out and pouring a glass of water from the pitcher on the table beside it. He did not want to lose this body, it was exquisite in its physical prowess, lean and fit; enough to carry him for many years with no assistance from a sarcophagus.

But there was the problem of this body's former owner. The human slave, Skaara, was as strong and angry today as the moment he first realized he'd been taken by a Goa'uld. Those first few hours in this body had been an absolute pleasure. To finally escape the prison his Jaffa had become and take control of his very own host had been a revelation. That is, until several hours later, when the shock wore off and Skaara's mind returned from oblivion to protest against the intrusion.

Although Klorel was adept at hiding it, his host had not ceased in giving him trouble from the moment he had realized his predicament. It was a constant assault of hatred, anger, and disgust that strengthened Klorel even as it tired him.

At that moment, he could feel the presence of the host burning away but he was not in the mood to fight against it. Instead, he let the burn rise and fall with Skaara's emotions until it threatened to rise to the surface and regain control of the body. Klorel still needed the body so he clamped down on the rising tide just moments before he heard the soft hiss of the force field dissipating from his door.

Klorel took a deep breath and looked up only when Zipacna rounded the table and entered is view. Glaring into Zipacna's ugly visage, Klorel stubbornly refused to make a move.

Without a flicker of irritation on his face, Zipacna tilted his head and asked, "You requested to speak with me?"

The only outward sign that Klorel had heard him was the slight narrowing of his eyes. Inwardly, he was pleased by the statement. By speaking first, Zipacna had acknowledged Klorel's control of the situation and although he had not added the customary 'my lord' to the end of that statement, Klorel still felt as though he had won the first battle.

"I told you not to discount the host like that, Zipacna," he said slowly.

Zipacna did not blink. "I deemed it necessary," he said simply.

Klorel rose to his feet and moved quietly towards his father's servant. "Then you are a fool," he snapped.

At this, one of Zipacna's eyebrows shot up. "I do not understand…"

Klorel could not stop his lip curling in disgust at Zipacna's tone so he forced himself to turn away, to keep it hidden. Zipacna spoke as if to a child and it grated on Klorel's pride. "How could think that they would believe, even for a moment, that my host is nothing more than a shadow?" Klorel whipped around and advanced on Zipacna quickly. "I told you not to say anything! I told you because I _knew_ that would fail. I have felt my host's anger since the moment I took him as host. And now that he has been allowed to speak of it, no one will believe him a mere remnant. That you dare to disobey me despite knowing the host's displeasure marks you as an idiot."

Zipacna managed to remain cool in front of Klorel's anger and simply replied, "I have no knowledge of what you speak. I myself have never encountered such a problem with my host. Nor has any other Goa'uld that I know of."

The anger marring Klorel's face disappeared instantly to be replaced with shock. _I am a fool_, Klorel thought to himself as he stared at Zipacna. A part of him had always feared that his host's near constant badgering was a mark of his own weakness but had shrugged it off time and again. Now Zipacna's gaze was penetrating him, insidiously whispering the truth of Klorel's weakness without uttering a single syllable.

Ashamed, Klorel schooled his features into a blank mask. "Leave me," he barked forcefully without meeting Zipacna's eyes.

Zipacna dipped in a shallow bow and swept out of the room without another word.

The force field hissed closed once more. Klorel's eyes fluttered closed and he swallowed hard as icy fingers of fear began to grip his heart. Despite the dread starting to permeate his mind, Klorel felt his body begin to warm in ridiculous pleasure as his host's glee begin to swell with Klorel's discomfort. Caught between the relentless pressure of his own fear and the delighted swirl of happiness from his host, Klorel tried to continue to think strategically about his situation. Not only was he forced to rely on Zipacna to argue his defense, Klorel had now revealed a debilitating weakness that would not earn him any respect in the older Goa'uld's eyes. He was in a very dangerous position. Zipacna did not care about the outcome of the triad and so Klorel would probably lose his host and his life in the same moment of utter humiliation.

He had to salvage this. He was the only one left to care about his own life and so now it was up to him to save it. But how?

There was another hiss as the force field activated once more with the arrival of the Tau'ri contingent. Klorel slipped away, not fighting his host's desire to speak with his friends. Instead he isolated himself within his own mind, unconcerned with the words now passing between the humans.

When Klorel emerged again, Skaara was alone, nibbling on the remains of his meal. The room was much darker now and the metallic dishes glowed blue in the faint light emanating from the chest plate. It seemed as though Skaara had been alone for quite some time now and was processing his position in isolation. Klorel pushed gently against the artificial barrier between their minds and felt it give way, causing the near empty dishes on the table to glow red.

Klorel dropped the fork in his hand and stood, sweeping his robes behind him and walking to the door. He stopped and spoke quietly but clearly. "I wish to speak with the High Chancellor in private."

He waited there for several minutes, only assuming that the guards had heard his request. Eventually the glowing barricade slid open to reveal his two guards. One of them stiffly moved from his place and walked down the corridor. The other guard fell into step behind Klorel when he followed the first. They led him back to the room of the triad and allowed him to enter, but did not follow. Once inside, Klorel saw Travell seated on the dais behind her desk, illuminated by overhead lights. Klorel approached slowly and bowed his head to his judge.

The Chancellor's face was stretched in the smile she seemed to wear when she was irritated by something as she nodded in response. "Seeker Klorel," she said evenly. "This is most unusual."

Klorel's face closed in silent admission but he said, "I felt it necessary to speak with you immediately concerning a matter that has recently come up."

Travell nodded with the thin smile still present. "Proceed," she commanded.

Klorel spoke immediately, having already formulated his speech. "Your Emminence, I have just recently become aware of a situation that threatens thousands of lives."

Something flickered behind Travell's eyes but she did not move to interrupt so Klorel continued. "I would inform you of this problem but I would also need… your assurance that I would be safe." Klorel paused and waited for Travell to reply.

"In what manner do you require safety," was the calm response.

"If you agree to allow me to go free, with my host, then I will tell you everything I know."

Travell's sharp gaze bore into Klorel. "Seeker Klorel, I am unable to agree to such a proposition without the consent of triad," she said firmly.

"Your Eminence, this matter does not concern the Tau'ri," he insisted.

Klorel watched despondently as Travell's hands moved across the table top and folded together resolutely in front of her. Her back straightened as she sat up and looked down on Klorel. "By your own terms, this matter concerns your host," she pointed out, her smile growing indulgently. "Therefore this matter concerns the human archons here to argue for his best interests; just as this matter concerns your archon, who is here to argue for yours."

Klorel's eyebrows sank together, creating a small furrow in his forehead. "I would prefer to exclude my archon from the proceedings to follow."

Travell shook her head. "I cannot allow that," she said.

"I am concerned that –"

But before Klorel could finish his sentence, the doors opened behind him and Zipacna entered, followed closely by the Tau'ri. Realizing that the Chancellor must have summoned them immediately, Klorel gritted his teeth and returned to his place in the center of the room. He could see Zipacna out of the corner of his eye, regarding him with carefully disguised curiosity but refused to look at him. Instead, he gazed straight ahead while he waited for the final archon to arrive.

When the Nox finally entered the room several minutes later, Klorel breathed a silent sigh of relief. The humans were beginning to get restless and they made a lot of noise. Klorel wasn't able to restrain himself from glaring at O'Neill's fingers now that they were finally still.

"I apologize for my tardiness," the Nox said softly.

"Alright, what's the deal?" O'Neill groused. "I didn't get to finish my dinner."

Travell scanned the room and said, "We are here because Seeker Klorel would like to suggest a compromise."

"A compromise?" O'Neill said sourly.

Klorel narrowed his eyes and repeated what he told Travell for the benefit of the gathered archons. "I have information that could save thousands of lives."

"What's the catch?" O'Neill asked.

"I will reveal my information if I am allowed to take my host and leave this place."

O'Neill slammed his hands down on the table and stood. "Absolutely not!" he raged.

With that, Zipacna finally spoke. "As much as it pains me to say this, I must agree with the human. I believe this to be a feeble attempt to sway the triad's decision in this matter and I apologize for Klorel's behavior. Perhaps if you would allow me to –"

Daniel Jackson joined the discussion. "Wait a minute, you're his archon, aren't you supposed to be supporting him?"

Zipacna's upper lip quivered. "I was under the impression that I was here to argue for his right to the body. Now he attempts to remove that duty from me." Zipacna turned towards High Chancellor Travell. "Your Eminence, I do not know what information Klorel thinks he has but I can assure you that there is little merit in his words."

"Maybe he's just trying to rat you out and save his own hide," O'Neill jibed. "Too bad for him we're already on to you."

"Enough!" Travell barked, commanding the room into silence. She focused a frosty stare at the Tau'ri, her irritated smile now gone. "Colonel O'Neill," she said stiffly, "those accusations are out of place and out of line. If you do not wish to be excused from triad, you will refrain from making such unfounded statements again. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'm," O'Neill agreed petulantly.

Daniel Jackson cleared his throat and said Skaara's name. Klorel winced as he felt Skaara's mind come forward in a rush, forcing him back.

The indicator on his chest turned blue and his face relaxed as his host settled into control. "Do you know what he's talking about?" Jackson asked Skaara.

Klorel sent a jolt of pain through Skaara's mind at this, warning him against revealing too much. This threat ought to have been enough to keep his host's mouth shut but Skaara spoke anyway. "I do not know what the demon speaks of… he has been careful to keep these things from being spoken aloud in his presence and I do not know his thoughts."

Klorel reached towards the barriers in his mind created by the device on his chest and fed his host several images that showed the aftermath of a Goa'uld attack and the toll it would take on this planet. He also slipped emotions of guilt and shame across as well, trying to persuade the human to see it from his own perspective. The emotions were reaching his host, he could tell, but Klorel was becoming frustrated by the lack of response from his host. Yes, he could come to the surface and say it himself, but it would have a much greater impact if the human said it. Growling inwardly, Klorel forced more images, this time containing the lifeless faces of people from his host's own mind. This seemed to aggravate the dormant responsibility his host felt because he finally spoke. "I want you to accept this proposal," Skaara said thickly.

Daniel Jackson looked shocked beyond belief and Colonel O'Neill looked horrified. Skaara was in control still and didn't care about Zipacna's reaction so Klorel was left to wonder about it. Truthfully, Skaara wasn't even particularly interested in watching his friends' reactions either. His gaze was downcast, as though he already knew what they were thinking.

"Why?" O'Neill finally asked incredulously.

At last Skaara raised his head and looked at the humans. "The sacrifice of one life is acceptable to save thousands of others." Klorel was almost impressed by the shaky conviction in his host's voice.

The Tau'ri were quite obviously not content to simply trust Skaara's opinion on the matter because Daniel Jackson's mouth was falling open to say more but the doors behind the gathered group opened swiftly and unexpectedly to admit one of the Tollan. Skaara turned to see who it was as the man rushed by to stand before Travell.

"Narim, you know that triad is a closed session," Travell admonished.

"I know, You Eminence," the Tollan said respectfully. "Please turn your viewer to the orbital observatory, there is something you must see."

The High Chancellor looked down and made motions against her desk and a clear panel rose in front of her. There was a brief flickering and then the image of the planet from space appeared. It took a moment to adjust but when the image focused, it was clear that object above the planet was a Ha'tak.

"A Goa'uld mothership?" Travell said slowly, turning her head too pierce Zipacna with an expectant stare.

"Approaching Tollana," the Tollan added quietly.

"Tell me the meaning of this," Travell insisted evenly.

Zipacna appeared to be perfectly at ease, resting with his feet apart and his hands folded behind his back. "It comes in anticipation of our victory in triad," Zipacna explained.

"Why don't you just gate out like the rest of us," O'Neill grouched.

"Not that it is any of you business," Zipacna said, "But there is no gate where we are going."

Standing in blatant irritation O'Neill snapped, "Then gate to another planet and get picked up there!"

"Lord Zipacna," Travell called for attention, "If your mothership comes any closer than we will destroy it." The indulgent smile spread across her face again. Klorel briefly felt the urge to express his annoyance in a disgustingly human manner and was almost grateful he was not in control at the moment so that the human expression would not cross his face. Tollan arrogance was so matter of fact and irritating that Klorel wondered if that is how the Tau'ri saw the Goa'uld for he had seen O'Neill roll his eyes and huff at words spoken by the Goa'uld many times. Uncomfortable with the parallel he had just drawn with the Tau'ri, Klorel returned his attention to the argument occurring around him.

Skaara was focused on the heated words now circulating around the room; he turned to watch each person as they spoke. O'Neill's words were the first to really attract Klorel's attention. "I bet this is what that slimy parasite was trying to warn us about-" O'Neill's statement was only one of many being flung but it seemed to ring out starkly against the mindless accusations. As though there was light being turned on inside of him, O'Neill's face grew triumphant. "I know you've got some sort of plan, snake-face, and I'm not going to let you get away with it."

"Colonel O'Neill," Travell called, trying to regain order.

Unfortunately, triad had degraded so far that order would be a long time coming. O'Neill was still shouting with Daniel pulling on his arm, trying to calm him down. Travell was pushing buttons on her console and issuing harsh orders. The Nox had stood up some come around the edge of her table and looked quietly between the Tau'ri and himself. The only one Skaara was not watching was the most insidious of the lot. Klorel expanded his presence in Skaara's mind, willing him to turn around. Finally Skaara turned around to look at Zipacna and saw him reach beneath his table and return with a small round object in his hand.


End file.
